Un homme perdu
by Plume-now
Summary: OS. Craig O'Laughlin est vu comme un homme sans cœur, menteur et traître, sous-fifre de Red John. Ce n'est peut-être pas faux. Mais la plupart des gens ont une façade. Et Craig O'Laughlin fait partie de la plupart des gens.


Bon, alors voilà...

Ceci est ma première fic de Mentalist... et mon premier OS donc de Mentalist ^^

Et, aussi étrange que cela pourrait paraitre... Elle ne sera centrée ni sur Patrick Jane, ni sur Teresa Lisbon ou Cho ou Rigsby. Peut-être un peu Grace. Mais j'ai décidé de "parler pour" Craig O'Laughlin. Vous allez peut-être rire _mais je savais que c'était lui le coupable. _(Et, non, je n'avais pas été spoilée)Mais bon, je l'aimais bien quand même.

Je viens de finir la saison 3 de la série aujourd'hui. Et, oui, je suis toujours sur ma "faim" puisque je n'ai pas encore commencé la 4.

Et le premier qui me spoile je le tue :3

Je suppose - et me doute - que la plupart d'entre vous en est à la saison 6 ou par là. Et je me doute bien que quelques éléments de la fin de la saison 3 ne sont pas forcément ce qu'ils sont (La rencontre avec "Red John" etc.) Voilà voilà. Donc s'il y a des choses qui vous paraissent étrange... normal, je ne suis qu'une pauvre petite fan à la saison 3

Voici donc mon OS.

Bonne lecture à vous !

Une review fait toujours plaisir, surtout lorsqu'on écrit pour la première fois sur un fandom. Je vous jure.

Alors une review, pour me donner votre avis, m'intéresse toujours !

* * *

**Un homme perdu.**

Craig O'Laughlin était un homme perdu.

C'était un homme à la recherche de reconnaissance, d'assurance, de but. Il n'avait rien en particulier qui faisait de lui un homme bien.

Personne ne savait grand chose à propos de lui.

Et lui-même parfois se demandait qui il était.

Sa vie l'avait guidé à Red John, devenu célèbre tueur en série. Il avait intégré le réseau non sans peine est s'était finalement senti guidé. Il avait conscience des risques qu'il prenait, des choses qu'il entreprenait. Mais, bien ou mal, ça lui donnait une impression... d'exister. De faire quelque chose de sa vie. Des ses journées. Il avait une raison de continuer d'avancer. Et il exécutait toujours ses missions avec plus ou moins de plaisir. C'était selon.

C'était le genre de personne à vouloir faire plaisir à ses supérieurs comme un enfant veut se rendre parfait pour que sa mère soit fière de lui. S'il n'était pas extrêmement élevé en grade, il gardait en lui une fidélité envers son maître implacable.

Puis on l'envoya en mission d'espionnage. Concernant un certain groupe d'agents et un dénommé Patrick Jane, consultant. Une des victimes de Red John. Coriace et rancunier, à ce qu'il paraîtrait. Et Craig ne démentirait pas, il avait su le voir lors de sa première rencontre avec Jane. Et cela c'était confirmé par la suite. Il était avide de vengeance derrière ce petit masque souriant et insouciant. Il était intelligent.

Et l'espion de Red John ne devait en aucun cas se faire repérer.

Et sa route avait croisée celle de Grace Van Pelt, agent du CBI.

Craig avait eut pour devoir de l'aborder, de la charmer, de gagner sa confiance, de s'introduire petit à petit dans l'équipe. C'était plus facile comme ça. Personne ne ferait vraiment attention à lui, en fin de compte. Il viendrait juste de temps en temps, déposerait un petit bisou sur le front de sa petite-amie qui n'était pas bien moche, saluer ces personnes qu'il surveillait et écoutait discrètement quelques conversations par-ci par-là. En tant qu'agent du FBI, la confiance était déjà établie, de toute façon.

Puis il avait recommencé à se poser ces questions. Celles qui l'avaient hantées depuis bien trop longtemps. Qu'il avait commencé à oublier, qu'il avait éloignées et qui l'avaient laissé en paix. Se lier d'amitié avec l'équipe, et surtout cohabiter avec Grace Van Pelt ne fut pas aussi innocent que ça. Il avait vraiment apprécié ces moments-là. Et malheureusement, son cœur s'était mis à battre. Il avait commencé à l'apprécier, elle. Puis, il avait dû se rendre à l'évidence.

Il aimait Grace.

Vraiment.

Lorsqu'il l'avait demandée en mariage, son cœur disait oui mais sa tête disait non. Parce qu'il en souffrirait, l'air de rien. Parce qu'il la trompait, l'air de rien.

Red John avait bien sûr pensé que c'était une bonne idée. Rien de tel qu'un mariage pour endormir définitivement leurs soupçons ?

Quelques fois, il s'était cru un héros. Il s'était cru courageux. Il s'était cru capable de dire quelque chose à Grace. Mais il devait obéir à Red John. Et il ne pouvait pas oublier toutes ses années où il s'était restauré grâce à lui.

Un jour, il y avait eut une fusillade avec un suspect en fuite. Grace était devant, Rigsby, son ex-petit-ami, toujours fou amoureux d'elle d'ailleurs... Rigsby, à ses côtés.

Et puis Grace avait été une cible facile, à découvert. Il avait juré intérieurement, ce jour-là. Il ne pouvait pas risquer sa vie pour elle mais... il ne voulait pas la mettre en danger non plus. Et Rigsby ajouta à son débat intérieur lorsqu'il lui intima d'aller sauver la belle.

Mais Craig resta figé sur place. Il n'était pas arrivé à conclure. Il ne savait pas quoi faire.

Enfin, si, d'un certain côté, il avait fait. Il avait choisi de ne pas aller vers elle. De ne pas l'aider. Mais admettre ça lui faisit bien trop mal au cœur. Alors, il faisait ce que la plupart des gens aurait fait, il ne l'admettait pas. Il préférait se dire à ce moment-là qu'il savait plus ou moins que Rigsby n'allait pas rester de marbre, qu'il allait se bouger et l'aider.

Et il n'avait pas tort, puisqu'il l'avait fait. Mais il avait toujours honte de lui. Même si, bien sûr, il ne le montrait en aucun cas. Seul Rigsby savait qu'il avait été lâche. Et Rigsby n'en avait pas parlé. Parce que Rigsby aimait Grace. Et que Grace semblait être heureuse avec lui... Sauf qu'il ne la méritait vraiment pas. Tellement pas...

Quelle loie idiote que de les séparer, tous les deux... Elle aurait largement mérité d'être avec cet homme-là plutôt qu'avec lui.

Mais il avait continué à vivre. Il n'avait pas arrêté, il avait continué à avancer. Comme toujours. Comme d'habitude. Comme à chaque fois.

Puis les choses s'étaient accélérées. Ils allaient vraiment se marier.

Il lui avait offert un collier, de sa mère soit-disant. C'était un mensonge, évidemment.

Red John lui avait demandé d'acheter un bijou ou quelque chose qu'il offrirait à Grace, un micro planqué dedans pour leur permettre d'écouter plus aisément les conversations et d'être mis plus rapidement au courant. Sauf qu'il ne l'avait finalement pas fait.

Au dernier moment, il avait refusé de le mettre. Pourquoi ? Il ne savait plus vraiment lui-même...

Apparemment, Hightower serait dans une villa, avec Grace comme garde du corps... Il devait la ramener à Red John, elle. Elle était bien trop gênante.

Lorsque sa fiancée l'avait « supplié » de venir avec lui la voir, il avait sauté sur l'occasion. Ça lui permettrait de faire le boulot qu'on lui avait assigné... Et de trahir, encore, Grace Van Pelt et toute l'équipe du CBI.

Une excuse bidon, un revolver, deux morts innocents qui n'auront jamais compris pourquoi ils avaient été tués...

Et maintenant, il était là, dans cette pièce, face à deux femmes qui pointaient leur arme sur lui. Et lui sur elles. Hightower et Van Pelt. Madeleine et Grace...

Il avait tiré sur Teresa Lisbon. Evidemment, elle avait Jane au bout du fil. Comment ne pas deviner qu'il avait compris et qu'il la prévenait du danger – _de lui_ ?

Elle aurait fait tout foirer. Alors il avait dégainé et tiré. Il avait tiré... Mais pas comme les deux gardes de l'entrée. Il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à la tuer, en réalité. Parce qu'il l'avait quand même appréciée, Lisbon. Parce que le CBI. Parce que Grace. Grace... Elle l'observait, tout d'abord avec des yeux remplis d'incompréhension... Non, bien sûr qu'elle comprenait. Elle lui avait dit elle-même qu'il avait été l'un des principaux suspects à avoir tué l'autre prisonnier, là. Il en avait eut un sourire amer.

- Craig ?

Son regard se faisait maintenant suppliant. Comme pour dire « Craig, dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai. Dis-moi que c'est un cauchemar. Dis-moi que je rêve, que tu m'aimes »... Elle devait sûrement penser ça.

Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait juste blesser Grace sans la tuer... Et repartir. On le rechercherait, bien sûr. Sauf qu'avec Red John, se cacher, ça n'aurait pas été un problème, tant qu'il avait accompli sa mission.

- Tu sais, j'avais vraiment fini par t'apprécier, lança-t-il à Grace en souriant un peu.

Il se maudit encore une fois. Pourquoi avait-il dit ça ? Voulait-il la faire souffrir, encore ? C'était trop tard pour reculer, maintenant. Peut-être voulait-il juste lui faire comprendre, par cette phrase, que tout n'avait pas été forcément qu'un mensonge, que certaines choses avaient été vraiment réelles, qu'il avait apprécié sa compagnie...

Puis il ne comprit pas vraiment ce qui se passa ensuite. Lisbon, dans un effort louable, avait trouvé la force de lui balancer un coussin dans la figure.

Qui aurait cru qu'un misérable coussin serait sa perte ? Hightower et Van Pelt n'avaient pas hésité.

Elles lui tirèrent dessus. C'était elles ou lui. Et ça, tout le monde le savait.

Craig était tout d'abord resté comme ça, en équilibre, figé. Comme s'il n'en revenait pas que des balles de revolver puissent le tuer. Peut-être aurait-il dû mettre un gilet pare-balles. Ça pouvait servir, des fois.

Puis il tomba lourdement au sol.

Grace s'élança sur lui, au lieu d'aller voir Lisbon. Pourquoi allait-elle le voir lui ? Ne venait-il pas de la trahir ?

- Craig, Craig, Craig...

Sa voix était paniquée. Que faisait-elle ? Pourquoi était-elle comme ça ? Ne devait-elle pas le haïr ? Ses mains chaudes contre sa peau...

Froid, qu'est-ce qu'il avait froid... La mort avec un goût délicat...

Dans un dernier élan d'humanité, il arracha le collier du cou de Grace alors que la mort l'emportait déjà.

Il le lui pris, non pas en tant que monstre sous-fifre de Red John, mais en tant qu'homme de conscience et de sentiments. Il le lui prit pour lui ôter toute tristesse, tout poid de culpabilité ou toute joie. Il aurait voulu qu'elle oublie tout, qu'elle reste telle qu'elle était maintenant et à jamais...

Cette arrachement, c'est cette vie normale et d'amour qu'il aurait pu simplement vivre avec cette femme à laquelle il avait finalement fini par s'attacher. Il entrevit la vie normale qu'il aurait pu avoir avec elle... Son sourire, sa joie, ses amis... Ses éternelles questions...

Et tout cela, il le vit dans cette dernière seconde de vie.

Et cette dernière seconde de vie prit la forme d'un regret.

Le regret de n'avoir jamais été qu'un homme perdu.


End file.
